Letters
by KarasuWalker14
Summary: Dear Loved One. From, A Soldier at War.


Karasu: Hi guys.

Allen: Oh look IT'S awake.

Karasu: Hey, I know it's been like a month and all, but that's just rude.

Allen: Tch.

Karasu: Now you sound like Kanda.

*Allen leaves room.

Karasu: Anyway, this is an idea I got while at school that I wanted to share with you guys.

I do not own -Man and the characters in this story. That right belongs to Hoshino.

 **0oo0oo0**

Letters.

 _Love is like war...easy to start...difficult to end...and impossible to forget._

 _\- Unknown._

Dear Link 

Waiting to board the train to the army base. Can't tell you where that is though, secrecy and all. Saw a post box in the train station so I decided to send you this letter to tell you that I'm okay.

It's a really nice train, I wonder what the first class looks like. It's probably all posh and stuff, but I don't get to know because I'm going onto second class.

Sorry, can't write much more, the train's about to leave.

Miss you already.

Allen.

Dear Link.

Finally arrived at the army training base, the train ride took 3 days. 3 DAYS LINK!

The train did have nice food though.

I'm a bit nervous. All the guys here are so much bigger than me. So far I'm the shortest one here and I'm taller than you. Link you'd be tiny compared to everyone else. I met a nice guy called Krory. He's so tall and looks like a vampire, but he's really shy and isn't really confident in himself. I wonder why he's here.

I hope the training won't be to hard. But I am expecting it to be.

Still missing you.

Allen.

Dear Link.

They cut my hair Link. They cut it so now it looks just like it did when we first met. Just it's not as spiky. Kinda sad, I liked my long hair.

I forgot to tell you that I took the picture of us on your 20th birthday and one of Tim. Missing our little puppy.

Krory thinks you're cute by the way. I found out that he's sending letters back to a girl called Eliade. He doesn't have a photo, but from what I've heard from him, she's really pretty.

Don't worry you're the only one for me.

Training's pretty hard, we get up at 5:00 am and go to bed at 11:00 pm, and we have to run track before every meal. I'm tired all the time.

Love you.

Allen.

Dear Link.

I met another really interesting trainee. His names Kanda, and he's pretty mean. But I think he's just distancing himself because he's sad. I'm not sure why. He's actually really familiar, like I swear I've seen him somewhere before, but I just can't remember.

Link. Kanda has the longest hair I have seen on another guy. I'm not even kidding, it's even longer than your's. Krory's a bit scared of him. That's understandable though because there are rumors about Kanda hurting the person who tried to cut hair, and sending them to the bases hospital.

That's true.

Hope Tim's okay and that your'e feeding him the right food, and that you're taking him for daily walks. Sorry I just really miss him, and you of course.

If it's too much to ask, could you visit Mana's grave for me. I'm sure brother would like to know that I'm doing fine. Poppies are his favourite.

Love you so much.

Allen.

Dear Link.

They're sending us to the battlefield tomorrow. I won't be able to send you letters for a while. They think we've been trained enough to survive out there, but I don't think that any of us are prepared. Even Kanda's nervous, although he doesn't show it. Krory doesn't sleep that much anymore and he's constantly sending letters to Eliade. I'm worried about him.

I'm scared Link.

Sorry about the short letter.

Missing you.

Allen.

Dear Link.

I'm really scared Link.

We're constantly being fired at and I'm only able to write this to you because it's peaceful for the moment. I'm soaked to the bone and covered in so much mud, you wouldn't recognize me. We never know if we're going to live through the day or be shot and killed.

I'm sorry, I can't write anymore. It's started to rain.

Love you so much.

Allen.

To Mr Howard Link Walker.

We have sent you this letter to sadly report to you that your husband, Allen Red Walker, is currently MIA (missing in action) and is suspect to have been killed in the line of battle.

We are sorry for your loss.

The Army of the Dark Order.

...

Dear Link.

So, um, it's been one year and you probably think I'm dead because the office sent you some letter about me. But I'm alive and well.

You're most likely wondering where I am and I'm happy to say that I'm very close to home.

I really miss you Link and I'll see you soon.

Happy Birthday.

Allen.

 **0oo0oo0**

Karasu: This still makes me kinda sad.

Lavi; Makes me sad that I wasn't in it at all.

Karasu: Sorry. :(

Lavi: It's okay, please don't be sad.

Karasu: OH, I just want to say that I recently watched Yuri! on Ice, and OMG I LOVE IT. VIKTOR'S SO CUTE.

Viktor: I know I am. ;)

Karasu: Guys please could you leave and review and why don't you tell me who your favourite YOI charcacter is, and if you haven't watched it I recommend it so very much.

BYE!


End file.
